Senses
by Roazhonad
Summary: Ana and Flora get involved in one of Sherlock's case and go along with John, Mary and their kid. But not everything happens as planned. That's the "not fine" part through their special witnessing.
1. Ana

**Senses**

**Chapter 1: Ana**

Waking up from a numb and probably chemically induced sleep, Ana does the only thing she can do: watch, hoping that this one sense left will be enough to keep her safe.

A little girl is sitting on the floor, her eyes wide in fear.

The short man with grey hair kneels next to her and rubs her back soothingly.

He kisses her forehead. She looks worried.

A bunch of men come in, grinning from ears to ears when they see the fear in the two people's eyes.

The little girl is crying. One of the man, who seemed to be the leader, addresses them cruelly.

Another of the man ties the short man and the little girl, while the others points guns at them.

The man puts a sort of tissue on each prisoner's mouth, and they doze out.

The little girl has woken up and the men gripe her.

She is trying to kick them, bite them, but she can't. She is alone against five strong men. When she realises that she starts crying.

She seemes to be begging them to let her go. But the men don't seem kin on waiting or letting her go.

One of the man starts taking of her coats.

The boss has come forward and looks sharply at him.

The man is moving his hands around, as if he's bargaining something. Whatever he said lits up the boss' eyes. The latter bends down to talk to the little girl.

A woman arrives in the room with a big, no, massive, gun. She seems menacing.

The men all start to laugh.

The woman sighs and gripes her weapon with a harsh look.

One of the man has turned towards the boss with a pleading expression, his eyes filled with lust.

And then all went black for a moment. And after that, everything was over. A soft line of sweet cherry liquid was running down her chest, right from her heart.


	2. Flora

**Senses**

**Chapter 2 : Flora**

Waking up from a numb and probably chemically induced sleep, Flora does the only thing she can do: listen, hoping that this one sense left will be enough to keep her safe.  
**  
**

"I'm scared John…"

"Don't be honey, everything will be alright."

"But what if they catch us again."

"They won't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here, for you. Always. Tie them up!"

"Yes, boss."

"Good, sleep now."

_"when all is dark in your heart… just let it be, happy!"_

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm worth nothing, no one will want me!"

"Come on girl! We got you!"

"Oh look at her!"

"No! I'm not beautiful! Nor sexy! I don't know anything about all that! - Please! Let me go! Please!"

"Yum…! I can't waiting for a little show."

"He's undressing them boss!"

"Carter, stop that now!"

"But boss, look at this one! A young, virgin little girl!"

"Tell me honey, what's your name?"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Let her go now! Or I'll chop off your head!"

"Houuuu! Aren't we scared lads? Shaking in our boots for sure!"

"Okay, boys, game's over!"

"She's pretty sexy too… Should we take her too, boss?"

"Yes."

And then all went black for a moment. And after that, everything was over. A soft line of sweet cherry liquid was running down her chest, right from her heart.


	3. Senses

Senses

A little girl is sitting on the floor, her eyes wide in fear.

"I'm scared John…"

The short man with grey hair kneels next to her and rubs her back soothingly.

"Don't be honey, everything will be alright."

He kissed her forehead. She looks worried.

"But what if they catch us again."

"They won't."

A bunch of men came in, grinning from ears to ears when they saw the fear in the two people's eyes.

"Why?"

The little girl was crying. One of the man, who seemed to be the leader, addressed them cruelly.

"Because I'm here, for you. Always. Tie them up!"

"Yes, boss."

Another of the man tied the short man and the little girl, while the others pointed guns at them.

"Good, sleep now."

The man put a sort of tissue on each prisoner's mouth, and they dozed out.

_"when all is dark in your heart… just let it be, happy!"_

The little girl had woken up and the men had griped her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm worth nothing, no one will want me!"

She was trying to kick them, bite them, but she couldn't. She was alone against five strong men. When she realised that she started crying.

"Come on girl! We got you!"

"Oh look at her!"

"No! I'm not beautiful! Nor sexy! I don't know anything about all that! - Please! Let me go! Please!"

She seemed to be begging them to let her go. But the men didn't seem kin on waiting or letting her go.

"Yum…! I can't waiting for a little show."

One of the man started taking of her coats.

"He's undressing them boss!"

"Carter, stop that now!"

The boss had come forward and looked sharply at him.

"But boss, look at this one! A young, virgin little girl!"

The man was moving his hands around, as if he was bargaining something. Whatever he _said_ lit up the boss' eyes. The latter bent down to talk to the little girl.

"Tell me honey, what's your name?"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

A woman arrived in the room with a big, no, massive, gun. She seemed menacing.

"Let her go now! Or I'll chop off your head!"

The men all started to laugh.

"Houuuu! Aren't we scared lads? Shaking in our boots for sure!"

The woman sighed and griped her weapon with a harsh look.

"Okay, boys, game's over!"

One of the man had turned towards the boss with a pleading expression, his eyes filled with lust.

"She's pretty sexy too… Should we take her too, boss?"

One of the man had turned towards the boss with a pleading expression, his eyes filled with lust.

"Yes."

And then all went black for a moment. And after that, everything was over. A soft line of sweet cherry liquid was running down her chest, right from her heart.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
